


Arrogance and beauty mark

by sunshoyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Onigiri Miya, Osaaka, Sexual Content, Sharing Apartments, Smut, are they boyfriends yet, dont copy to another website, not an established relationship (yet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshoyo/pseuds/sunshoyo
Summary: “Pretty bitches are always arrogant at first.”, Osamu smirked, fingers hooking at the waistband of Akaashi’s briefs.A small tug, urging him to get it on already.“Always a needy one at the end.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Arrogance and beauty mark

**Author's Note:**

> For me, Osaaka is a saviour which descended from the sky, glimmering with holy light all the while reaching their hand to a mere mortal(me) who was stuck in writer’s block.
> 
> Regarding the fic, I just love the idea of Osamu teasing Akaashi and them just having a nice sex life.

It was a casual day. The two were just lounging around in Akaashi’s apartment with no care in the world. It was a rare occasion for both of them to have a day off together. With Akaashi Keiji slumped on the couch and Miya Osamu propping on his thigh. They looked so comfortable with each other that they didn’t even realize it was almost dusk.

The sun was setting down and streaks of orange hues and magenta stripes painted the Tokyo sky, tiny lamp posts were already blurry with colours, the traffic was slowly relieved of congestion. The apartment was situated right at the heart of the concrete jungle. It wasn’t a cheap place to rent, but with Akaashi’s stable income (and Osamu’s share), it was more than affordable for him. 

He was glad he got to share the comfort with his  _ boyfriend _ .  


Wait. Are they even boyfriends?

  
Akaashi’s midnight eyes met his. This man right here, comfortably snuggling into him, dressed in **HIS** shirt, sleeping on the same bed, basically living together but it was hilarious how they have not even established anything yet. 

“Like what yer see?”, the man teased, his speech thick with the Kansai dialect.

Akaashi rolled his eyes at that and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

Osamu is a man who appreciates all good things that life has to offer. He appreciates a good meal. A beautiful lover. Maybe with a sexy thigh, at that.

The tiny buttons on the remote were pressed and the television was turned off. Akaashi averted his attention to the gorgeous man on his lap and buried his slender fingers into those dark locks. He rubbed the scalp lightly, loving the sensation of his hair brushing on his skin. Osamu sighed in contentment at the love he was receiving.

His face then buried deeper into Akaashi’s crotch and nosing at the zipper, Akaashi knew exactly where this was going. 

“Oh… someone’s excited”, Akaashi commented. His eyes crinkled. A soft smile finding its way on his luscious lips. The steady hand on Osamu halted and he pulled Osamu’s entire body up for a kiss.

“I wonder who”, Osamu rasped. Breathing in before giving the forming bulge in Akaashi’s sweatpants a light squeeze.

“Right.”, Akaashi smiled into the kiss. It was moist and sweet at first but then Osamu, that motherfucker turned it filthy real quick. Tongues were protruding into the others, giving no chance for them to think at all. 

Clearly, Akaashi is the one with an erection here and Osamu, with a devilish glint in his eyes.

“Pretty bitches are always arrogant at first.”, Osamu smirked, fingers hooking at the waistband of Akaashi’s briefs.

A small tug on his hair, urging Osamu to get it on already.

“Always a needy one at the end.”

Akaashi bit his lips. Suddenly self conscious at Osamu’s statement. Well, he did shut off Osamu’s advance at first and always put on honorifics at the end of Osamu’s name just to highlight that they are nothing more than acquaintances the first few weeks. Slowly, those visits to his Onigiri abode then evolved into usual dates and then suddenly a frequent sleepover. Thus, the reason for the situation they are in at the moment.

Osamu takes pride in the way he wins Akaashi’s favour. After all, the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. 

“God you’re so hot”, Akaashi then removed his pants past his knees. Osamu chuckled lightly and undressed with a godly speed.

“Reach the lube”

Akaashi complied and pulled out one from his pockets which then surprised Osamu.

“We just did it way too often and I just have one. Just in case, you know”, Akaashi rolled his eyes as Osamu spread the liquid evenly on the expanse of his pale skin.

Those god damned hands. Those talented hands. Damn it. 

The very same pair of hands that Akaashi had watched in action, spiking a ball in the court, making his favourite onigiri, the same pair of hands embracing him and the very pair of hands making him lose all reason as it holds him underneath his knees, as he ravishes Akaashi.

Akaashi moaned when Osamu stroked the length. His eyebrows scrunched together, creating a delicious crease. The face that Akaashi was making was enough to make Osamu come right then and there. He rewarded his boyfriend with a kitten licks at the head and slowly his mouth sinks into the shaft. Another moan reverberated from Akaashi’s throat and his thighs flinched.

Osamu loves Akaashi’s thighs the most. They were muscly, firm but very lean and extremely sensitive. Small butterfly kisses were mapped out on his skin and Akaashi was shuddering uncontrollably. 

The hands placing at each thigh were gripping hard to maintain enough space for Osamu to manoeuvre in between. The closer Akaashi was, the filthier the profanities rolled out of his tongue. 

Akaashi’s eyes (meeting Osamu’s) were almost rolled to the back and his lips were parted. The free hands subtly rubbing his chest, pinching the pink buds underneath Akaashi’s white tees. 

“You like it when I touch here.”, another chuckle. His hands deftly rolled his nipples. The sensation had Akaashi arching his back and succumbing to pleasure. 

“O-of course I- do. It’s the best. ‘Samu’s hands are the b-best”, he gasped. Grinding his hips to fuck into Osamu’s palm. 

“How impatient. Akaashi-san. So naughty”, a few languid strokes had Akaashi breathless and he was thrashing pathetically on the couch, desperate for a release.

The friction simply does not suffice and Akaashi was whimpering at this point, eyes blurry and blinking with tears. His lips formed into an ‘O’ shape and a broken moan was all he could convey.

The pain heightened and the pleasure greater, the ecstasy coaxing Akaashi to come down. 

“I’m close I’m close I’m close please please please Osa- please”, Akaashi desperately pleaded. His stomach tightening at the familiar spasm and then Osamu holds him in his throat, humming and steadily bobs his head up and down rhythmically.

_ shlick shlick shlick- _

The obscene sounds were ringing in his ears, making Akaashi’s heart tight at the realization that it was Osamu’s spit on his cock.

  
“Fuck”, strings of white ropes shooting deep into the warmth and Osamu lapped his tongue every inch of his cock before swallowing it.

The curtain of dark eyelashes fluttered as Akaashi pumped the last of his cum into Osamu’s mouth. The red flush spreads from his face down to his neck. 

Akaashi looked so fucked out and Osamu instantly decided that this was his favourite look. Usual pristine and neat hair disheveled, usual calm and collected face contorted erotically, face wet with tears and drooling. It seems like he was still adrift in cloud nine by the looks of it.

“Come on. Let’s get yer cleaned up baby”, Osamu removed himself from Akaashi’s thighs, patting it in the process. 

“But I still want more”, Akaashi’s pupils met Osamu’s. Half-lidded eyes sexily taunting at the male. His legs spread open, showing Osamu how wet he is.

To add more to the obscene predicament he fell into, Akaashi’s tongue slithered out and fingers shoved deep into his mouth, coated with salivas.

“ _Won’t you take responsibility, Osamu?”_

Thankfully, it was their day off.

**Author's Note:**

> should I go for Part 2? Ohoho let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Let’s be friends on twitter: @/yuzushimmer.
> 
> ps: I might write too many Osaaka fics at this rate. Until then, have a great day!!!


End file.
